Cursed Blood
by rurounichan
Summary: Chiyoko's ancestors were cursed by a demon so that all demons would either feel blood lust, or love towards them. It was a curse that was passed down along the line of Noroichi, and so Chiyoko was also a participant of it. Her parents decided that it would be best for her to become an exorcist to protect herself, but with demons in True Cross, it might not be as easy as she thought
1. In which this is a warning

**WARNING**

**Those with the name of NOROICHI are DANGEROUS**

**Avoid NOROICHI. They will attract danger to everyone around them. Demons will act erratically around them.**

_**ALL ARE WARNED TO AVOID ANY**_ **NOROICHI**

_Paladin Arthur A. Angel_

* * *

I have... "rewritten" the prologue, finally. I haven't scrapped the idea of the original prologue, but nothing was coming to me, so this came up. If you haven't read, or have forgotten, the original prologue, you will be in the dark for future chapters, right where I want you to be.

I plan to change a few thing in the next few chapters, so keep an eye on it please!

I really want to continue this fanfic, so thank you everyone who has probably died by the time I have gotten back to this waited patiently for more_._


	2. In which Chiyoko forgets her uniform

Walking up to the rich looking school, Chiyoko froze and double checked to make sure she was at the right place. Her father said that True Cross Academy wouldn't be like the other schools she was used to, but this was crazy! Previously, she had gone to very cheap public middle and elementary schools that were close to her home. They weren't that great.

Chiyoko was in so much awe she couldn't move. It was too much for her brain to process just yet.

A small goblin floating behind noticed her standing there stupidly. It smiled evilly, snuck up behind the short girl and smacked the back of her head, almost toppling her over. It giggled at how weak she was.

Chiyoko flipped around and glared at the demon.

"Hey! That hurt, you jerky thing...", she said, mumbling the last part. The little demon stuck it's tongue out at her. It threw it's grubby hand at Chiyoko's face, and stole the thick-rimmed, round glasses from her face. She yelled and sprinted toward the blurry blob she assumed was the mean goblin, but was yanked to the ground when another hobgoblin grabbed her braided hair. She fell with an 'umph'. After gathering her wits, she quickly tidied up her hair, panicking.

"That wasn't nice! I did my hair for my first day of school here and you almost messed it all up!" Chiyoko whimpered a little, glaring at the demons' blurs, "And give back my glasses! I can't see without them."

They giggled meanly, but a greenman with a dandelion like head, jumped up and stole back the glasses. The goblins booed at the "party-crasher", and floated away. The little greenman then handed the glasses to Chiyoko, blushing and shaking like a leaf. Chiyoko giggled.

"Thanks, little guy", she said, patting the sprite on it's head only to make it turn even more red. It ran off embarrassed once Chiyoko stood back up. She sighed amusedly, and continued onward, but froze again when she saw some rich kids walk past her, giggling at her appearance.

"Well this'll be fun."

* * *

Chiyoko Noroichi

Chiyoko was an average kind of pretty, with thick, dark brown hair and eyes. Her eyesight was really bad though, so she had to wear thick glasses that were round and overall unapealing. She would have chose cuter, more girly ones, but her father would only get her those. He said that she looked the best with the round glasses, so she trusted his opinion, though she didn't completely believe him. She was also rather short, and she still had some baby fat from childhood on her with her chubby cheeks and such.

She inherited the curse of her family too. Being born a Noroichi came with the bonus of a century-long curse. It originally caused for those of the family to be hated by all demons they came across, which was a lot. Eventually, the curse mutated, which the head of the family determined to be a blessing from the gods, to make it a 50/50 chance of all demons either despising the Noroichi child, or loving them unrelentingly. Both were still a dangerous nuisance, though, so a seal was created by a past Noroichi head priestess to be written on each child directly after birth. No priestess was strong enough to make a seal to completely suppress the curse, but it did make it much less intense. The seal had to be redrawn once it starts to fade.

Chiyoko had a very interesting version of their curse. She had a mixed version, so instead of having a chance for all demons to either hate or love her, there was a chance for each individual demon to like or dislike her. It was a very new thing that the Noroichis hadn't ever encountered. The curse wasn't just 'black and white' as the family legend said and this worried Chiyoko's grandmother, a priestess, so she insisted that Chiyoko learn to be an exorcist so she could protect herself in case of emergency. The seal did help to calm things down for Chiyoko, but no one could tell if a little coal tar on the other side of the room was going to try to bury itself in her ear violently or sit calmly in her lap.

Ryuu, Chiyoko's father was less than excited about her becoming an exorcist though, since exorcists fought demons on a regular basis. True Cross wouldn't let any Noroichi become an exorcist before, so he left his hopes with her being rejected, but Chiyoko's grandmother had her ways to get what she wanted. But the real reason he didn't like it was because True Cross was across half of Japan, so he wouldn't be able to see his darling daughter every day, or tease her about the how much her hair looked like a mop when she woke up, or be able to scare to death those stupid kids who would bully his little girl.

Now, Chiyoko wasn't exactly the most popular kid in school. In fact, no one liked her that much. She would get teased and hurt by many demons and picked on at school by her peers. The only friends she'd ever had were the demons affected by the good side of her curse and also her father, though she would never say so because she was very embarrassed by him.

"_But what if there's bullies there too, Chiyoko?" a young-ish, brown haired man said._

"_Don't worry Dad, I'll be fine", Chiyoko replied, patting her father's arm. He frowned and put a bag in her hands. "It's a new school, no one even knows me yet, so I'll have a chance to make a good impression before people start assuming things. Plus I'll be with a bunch of exorcists, so demons won't be a problem while I'm there."_

"_But-"_

"_I'm done trying to convince you. It's going to be fine, Dad."_

_Chiyoko's father sighed in defeat and gave her a last hug. Chiyoko finally got onto the train to bring her to True Cross Town. Waving to her father, he smirked a little, his pointed eyes holding humor._

"_Just remember that if any boys try to go after you, kick 'em where it hurts!"_

"_Dad!"_

* * *

Mephisto sat in his office, actually doing his job as director of the academy for once. He shuffled through a bunch of papers, finally getting to the ones containing all the students' profiles. It had been a while since he checked on who was in the school, not that he cared all that much.

He 'tsked'. They weren't in alphabetical order.

"Kimura, Suguro, Yamamoto, Noroichi, ...", he mumbled off all the students' names, but then widened his eyes and flipped back a few pages to a glasses wearing, brunette girl.

"How did a Noroichi get in here?", he paused in thought for a second, "We've never let a Noroichi to become an exorcist before...this should get interesting."

The purple haired demon king let out a laugh.

"What's so entertaining?" Amaimon asked, appearing out of nowhere. Mephisto smirked at him and handed him Chiyoko's profile. He glanced over it and lifted an eyebrow at his elder brother. "Why would you let a Noroichi in? They're kinda dangerous to us, if you didn't know."

"Of course I know. I want to see what will happen though." Mephisto replied, slightly annoyed at his younger brother's attitude. Amaimon popped a sucker into his mouth and dropped the paper onto Mephisto's desk, already feeling irked at the sight of the girl's picture.

* * *

Chiyoko had gone through almost the whole day at school before she realized that she never got the memo that True Cross had a uniform. The whole day, she'd been wearing an oversized T-shirt and knee length, white pleated skirt, while everyone else had the uniform on. She felt so embarrassed once she figured it out. Everyone had been staring at her like she was an idiot and she just figured out why.

"So much for making a good impression", Chiyoko mumbled, kicking a rock as she walked to a random door to get to the exorcist cram school. One of the teachers had giver her the key to the cram school when she first got there. She used the key on the door and walked down to the classroom.

"Aha! I found it!" Chiyoko smiled and carefully opened the door. She peeked through before opening the door fully. There wasn't a whole lot of students and the teacher didn't look any older than them, but most everyone looked over at her at the sound of door creaking open.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. I had a hard time figuring out exactly how this key-thing works", she said, motioning to the key in her hand.

"That's fine. I'm Yukio Okumura, your teacher", he said, then turning towards the rest of the class to introduce her, "This is Chiyoko Noroichi. You can sit wherever you want, Noroichi-san."

She waved a little bit as a greeting toward her classmates. Chiyoko glanced at all the tables, choosing one in the middle with no people. She still didn't have a uniform, so she felt really uncomfortable in front of all of them. Once she sat down, she noticed a boy sitting up in the front staring at her. She stared him down, not happy that someone had the nerve to blatantly gawk at her, until he whipped his head back to the front of the classroom, pretending that he had never looked at her at all in the first place. Throughout the rest of class he kept glancing back at her, turning slightly red, then shaking his head. It was really starting to creep her out.

She held out until after class to confront him about it. "Hey! What's with all the starting, huh? I know I'm not in the uniform, but you're not being very polite." Chiyoko realized that she wasn't being very polite either, but she was mad and wasn't going to be held back by being a hypocrite.

"I-I'm...I'm Rin Okumura, sorry. I gotta go", the staring boy flusteredly said and rushed off, leaving a huffing and pouting Chiyoko. She mumbled about not getting a proper apology, but she dealt with it and ran off to the girls' dormitory, only to find out that she didn't have a room there.

"What do you mean I don't have a room?!"

The woman who told her the news had an annoyed look on her face. "Girly, I can't help you. If you don't have one, you don't have one, so please just leave me alone; it's late."

"But that means I'll have no where to stay!" Chiyoko grabbed the arm of the woman, begging her to just let her stay.

"I have to go. Please let go of me." The woman yanked her arm out of Chiyoko's grip, but Chiyoko fell to the ground and grabbed her leg.

"Pleeeeeeeease! I have no where to stay but here! You have to help me!"

"Just let go already!" The woman started to shake her leg when a man walked up to them. He had black, spiky hair, dressed nicely, and was slightly tall. Chiyoko grew more desperate when she noticed him.

"Chiyoko~! I'm here to pick you up!" He stopped, looking at the situation the two females were in. "Should I ask what's going on here?"

Chiyoko glared up at him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well I couldn't just leave my baby girl to go out on her own so I came too! We're renting a place right here in town so we can still be together! Isn't it great?" Ryuu said, looking so excited that he couldn't handle it.

"No! It's not great!" Chiyoko finally let go of the poor woman who slowly crept away. "This just means that you don't trust me by myself. I'm not defenseless."

Ryuu scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I don't mean that, I'm just worried that you'll get hurt."

Chiyoko let out a frustrated cry and turned around. She yelped as a goblin that was going for her hair was shot. She looked at the steaming remains and glared even more at her father who was holding a pistol, smoke coming the barrel.

"It's getting dark and the demon's are more active. We're going home before they start coming for you", Ryuu stated. Chiyoko was about to refuse again, but he wouldn't take no as an answer. She complied angrily, but refused to let him touch her.

"There was no need to shoot it", Chiyoko whispered.

Ryuu sighed. "It was going to hurt you. That's all I need to kill it."

* * *

So this chapter is mostly the same as it was before, as the next few probably will.

I might as well explain my sudden interest in this fic from having not touched it in forever.

I was reading some reader x whatever fics, when I came across a Rin x Reader. I never input myself into those stories. Instead I use an oc character, which is how a lot of my oc's get made. I couldn't remember for the life of me my Blue Exorcist oc's name, only having one for it. I remember Noroichi, but not her first name, so I went to Google Docs, where this fanfic has been sitting, calling for me, and just clicked on one of the chapters to find her name. I ended up reading the whole thing a


End file.
